Of Change and Past
by jokergirl2001
Summary: When Sakura and Naruto are inexplicably thrown back into the past, they decide to change things. For the better. Well, at least they hope that they're doing the right thing.


Despite being one of the most powerful shinobi alive, Sakura couldn't prevent herself from nervously shuffling her feet in front of her classroom door.

She closed her eyes, deciding to go over the details for the hundreth time.

She had woken up as her eleven year old self, but she was supposed to be twenty.

Her parents were alive and healthy, but they were supposed to be _dead_.

There were supposed to be seven faces on the Hokage monument, not four.

The details were too realistic and none of her enemies could possibly know the details of how her room was decorated with her old dolls and even the brand of make up she used. She wasn't special when she was little, so no one except maybe Ino and her parents would know.

 _'This isn't a Genjutsu. I've figured out that much.'_ She thought to herself, the only thing left to really let her situation sink in are the people who are in the room.

She was a goddammned Leaf ninja. She wouldn't let her nerves control her.

With that, she quickly opened the door to step inside her classroom.

Her breath hitched.

"T-this...impossible...dead...everyone?"

Gibberish escaped her mouth as she stared breathlessly at the scene. Kiba and Akamaru were engaged in a conversation. Choji was contently eating his chips. Shikamaru was lazily staring outside the window. Shino and Hinata were quietly sitting next to each other in the back. Ino was sitting next to Sasuke trying to flirt with said boy while Sasuke ignored the blonde.

As if he could sense her gaze, Sasuke glanced at her briefly causing Sakura to close her mouth.

 _This is real._ She realized. Otherwise Sasuke's eyes would be the very same dark, hate filled and cold ones she had gazed into before he died.

 _This is happening._ She decided walking to an empty seat.

"Hey Forehead, you're late!" Ino loudly said.

Sakura was glad she was already sitting, otherwise she would have fallen to her knees. It's been years since she's been called Forehead.

Realizing the attention was on her, Sakura almost froze.

What would her eleven year old say?

Honestly she just wanted to hug the heck out of Ino and tell the blonde how much she missed her and how much she loved her and apologize for not getting there on time to save her and _and_ for not being a proper best friend.

But her eleven year old self wouldn't do that.

"I.." Her voice sounded so foreign to her, enough to make her pause in surprise, but then she quickly recovered .

"Some of us actually makes an effort to look good thanks to beauty sleep, Pig."

Ino glared at her.

Sakura had to stiffle a hysterical laugh filled with disbelief and insanity. She still couldn't believe this was all happening.

She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"Hmph, we all know there's no hope for you to ever become something remotely pretty, Billboard brow."

Sakura couldn't help herself. She giggled. Much to everyone who was paying attention's confusion.

"Be a bit more original with your insults, Flower Girl." Sakura teased.

Ino's mouth was open in shock. Before the Yamanaka could recover the door went open.

Sakura's heart almost broke as Iruka walked in dragging a struggling Naruto with him.

 _'Iruka-sensei..'_ She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. He was alive. No point in crying, she needed to prevent his death this time around.

Then her gaze landed on Naruto who was looking at the class as if he was seeing it for the first time. As if he couldn't believe his own eyes.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

When blue eyes met green eyes her suspicion was practically confirmed.

Naruto didn't seem to realize it was her as he continued looking at the others.

 _'Well, he's always been dense.'_ She rolled her eyes.

But she wouldn't deny how relieved she was. Naruto was the one who did the impossible. She wouldn't try fighting that fact.

Resting her head on her palm, she wondered when Naruto would figure out it was her...

...and if he would be as relieved as she was that he had someone here with him.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hope y'all enjoyed the prologue! Now to clear some things up, only Sakura and Naruto have been sent to the past. How? Why? Well, who knows if I'll even explain it._

 _Probably the most important question all of you have is regarding the pairing, huh?_

 _Easy._

 _The pairing is going to be-_

 _HEY JOKER-CHAN GO UPDATE YOUR OTHER STORIES!_

 _There. That's the pairing._


End file.
